A Night's Spar
by mystery-child-001
Summary: One night where two people meet together. Can you guess the couple before I tell you? Read and Review please...Arigato


_Okay. Here is the fiction. I wonder if you can guess the couple before I tell you. Good Luck. There are hints in the story itself just to give you a hint. I hope you enjoy it! And **NO CHEATING**! Read the whole story!_

_Mysterychild001_

* * *

The silver pale moon shone coldly upon the bare, dark ground. Everything was still, everything was silent. No crickets sang their sweet songs; no animals silently hunted their prey, and the stars did not hum their comforting melodies. The air hung; there was nothing to motive it, nothing to move it. Suddenly, the air shifted. It moved forward, as if something was changing the air against its own volatile will. Suddenly, something was there, gleaming in the moon's reflected rays. A silvery sword shone near the ground, it presence giving off a well used air. 

Then the moon reflected a slim, yet rounded being on the ground below it. This one gave an air of thing past, present, and future, as if it had seen everything but yet did not know everything. The moon shone brighter, as if trying to see the being that had invaded the silent night. Feet softly and silently moved upon the sparse ground, as if it didn't want the world to know that it was there. Moving to the center of the earth around it; it stood silently, eerily, waiting, as if waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly the air shifted again, it moved according to how the being directed it. There were many flashes of the sword and its silent singing. The sword and the person moved delicately, with an air of brutality and grace mixed into one. The being moved as if it knew what it was doing, the sword strokes becoming faster and faster, vibrant, uplifting, it was moving so fast that all anyone could see was the glittering of the sword, and the being that held it within their grasp. The earth hardly made a sound as it was trampled upon, because it could hardly make a complaint. The feet of the being hardly touched the ground, only raising small puffs of dust here and there.

As suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

The air became heavy again, the silence only broken silently by the breathing of the being. Then it began again, slowly, as if trying to understand the motions it was doing. This time it was not alone. Another stood, outside of the circle the first one had created. The second one had an air of battles long past, and battles still fought. The second watched the first; surprise, awe, and amusement flitted within the eyes. Then the second moved just as the first brought the silvery sword up, it was met by another. A loud clang rippled though the air, spreading outwards from where it originated. Shocked the first looked up.

Vibrant emerald orbs met warm and rich amber ones.

The green orbs responded and all could be heard was the clanging of swords, the heavy breathing of the two beings, and the silent tap of dancing feet. Sweat began to bead upon their foreheads, but they ignored it only concentrating on each other's movements and each others eyes which unspoken questions and answers flew across. Suddenly, a sword flew into the air landing at a distance that one could not reach. The sword flashed silver for the final time, aiming in for the kill. But before it could, it stopped at the neck.

The first person spoke; a woman's soft voice broke the stillness between the two. "Well what do you think? Is that good enough to tell you that I can defend my own country? My land?"

The sword twinkled again, reaching closer to its ultimate goal.

Amber eyes smiled in humor. "I think that the mother of my child should not be up at ungodly hours of the night."

Emerald fumed in barely suppressed anger, "Van, I'm warning you..." then saw the barely suppressed laughter in her husband's eyes.

"I believe you love," caressing a flushed cheek with a bare hand, "You've proved that tonight."

"You always knew how to raise the anger in me..."

Laughter echoed into the night, "Come now Hitomi do you actually think that I married, a loving, caring, strong, decisive, understanding woman for nothing?"

His lips turned to a pout, but his eyes kept the humor.

She walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes opened in surprise. She let go of his luscious lips, and turned around falling into his embrace. One arm went around her chest; the other snaked around her waist and fell upon her growing stomach.

"No." she whispered.

The wind blew softly around them and everything suddenly became alive. The grass whispered, the trees sang of ancient days, the stars hummed their beautiful songs, and the crickets took up their blissful singing.

"Well then, it would seem that I have been forgiven then, I hope the mother of my child does not have any hard feelings against me. It would not do well..."

He whispered into her ears softly, his warm breath blowing against her ear.

"I know," she whispered back, neither of them wanting to break the sounds of the night around them. She took out her pendant and looked at it, it pinkness enhanced by the moon's pale rays.

"But, I wanted to prove, to you to everyone, that I am capable of ruling a country, even though I come from another world doesn't mean that I don' t know how to fight, how to rule, etiquette, manners, how to talk, how to------"

"Shhh... let them think that. They my advisors, they advise, but my word is final, you are my Queen and no other shall replace you. You know that." He whispered, calming down her early rant.

"So," changing the subject, "What made you come out here?"

"The little one, as you have dubbed our active child, she or he was feeling just as wound up as the mother was. But now the little one is silent. I think our child has gone to sleep."

A small kick told her the truth. Van felt it under his calloused hand.

"Well it would seem not yet. But it would seem that someone is content hmmm?"

Hitomi nodded, falling more and more into his warm embrace.

"Well if ever you need to duel, don't hesitate to wake me."

"But Van!" she whispered fiercely, turning to face him.

He cupped her face gently, "I would do anything for you; even lose an hour of sleep for it. It's not like I will not be able to get up in the morn love. There is no need for you to worry." He kissed her head. "Let's make it a habit shall we? It shall be our nightly duel. I keep up my skills, and you develop yours. Deal?"

Hitomi nodded, and Van grabbed her sword and his. They silently walked into the darkness, disappearing among the songs of the night.

End.

_

* * *

_

_Well? Did you get the answer right? Tell me in your review! Arigato! Bye!_


End file.
